CC-1322
|gender = Male|height = 1.83 meters|hair = Black|eyes = Brown|skin = Tan|era = *Rise of the Empire era|affiliation = *Galactic Republic **Grand Army of the Republic ***30th Battalion|rank = Clone trooper commander }} CC-1322, nicknamed "Trigg", was a clone trooper commander and Advanced Recon Commando who served in the Grand Army of the Republic alongside Jedi General Verun Darr during the Clone Wars. As leader of the 30th Battalion, Commander Trigg fought in many battles during the war. Biography Early life Like every clone trooper, Trigg was born and trained on the planet Kamino to serve as a soldier of the Galactic Republic. The Clone Wars Trigg served in the Grand Army of the Republic and was tasked with the protection of the Republic and it's citizens. He participated in the Battle of Geonosis, which resulted in a Republic victory. In the engagement Trigg received a shoulder wound from a Geonosian's war-staff that he would carry for the rest of his life. Following Geonosis many clone officers were recalled for additional training on Kamino, of which Trigg was among the chosen candidates. He was afterwards assigned to Jedi General Verun Darr as his first in command of the 30th Battalion. Battle of Poluros A month into the Clone Wars, Trigg was assigned to Jedi Master Verun Darr on the Venator-class cruiser known as the Reclaimer ''to liberate the world of Poluros. He was present on the bridge where Admiral Tavin and General Darr briefed him on the attack plan. Trigg detailed the forces they would face when landing, but was confident overall in the abilities of the 30th to overcome the resistance. Tavin suggested using fighters to clear the way to Kaad City, but Trigg warned against the plan's risks. In the hanger of the ''Reclaimer, ''Trigg was introduced to Darr's Padawan learner Zay Arlenn, who had been speaking with members of Red Squad shortly before the battle. When exiting hyperspace Tavin and the rest of the Republic fleet engaged the Separatists blockade. With aid from the ''Reclaimer, an opening was made in the blockade allowing the 30th to deploy to the surface of Poluros. When reaching the atmosphere, the gunships were met with heavy anti-aircraft artillery fire, resulting in the loss of at least one gunship. Despite the hardships while landing, Trigg and Zay managed to land with Red Squad at the designated landing zone. Zay led Red Squad in the charge against the droid forces guarding the pass to Kaad City. While the rest of the 30th landed behind them, Trigg noticed that without a change in tactics the Separatists would overrun them. The battle ended when Trigg called upon the Republic's compliment of All-Terrain Tactical Enforcers to fire on the cliffsides of the pass, resulting in both the destruction of the artillery emplacements and crushing the droid forces with falling debris. Equipment Early in the Clone Wars, Trigg wore distinctive Phase I clone trooper armor, a sun-visor, shoulder antenna, and a kama half-kilt for blast protection. Trigg was known to utilize two DC-17 hand blasters or a DC-15s blaster. After his additional training, he customized his armor with red accents in recognition of his unit. Personality and traits A hardy soldier, Trigg was fiercely loyal to the Republic and his mission, and valued duty above all. He developed a no-nonsense, brazen attitude and was willing to make hard decisions. In his early training on Kamino, the trainer Bric and others helped shape Trigg's mentality for most of the war. Trigg was skeptical of serving under Jedi, due to their relative lack of experience in war, though after fighting under them for a time Trigg came to admire and appreciate them. Despite a lonely and gruff exterior, Trigg highly valued comradery; proven in his friendship with the Jedi Zay Arlenn. Some of Trigg's closest friends, aside from his own men, included fellow officers Neyo, Bacara, Thorner, and Dodge. The ARC training program allowed Trigg to became an expert tactician and seasoned warrior. His training under Alpha led him to become a great close quarter combat specialist and excellent shot with an array of blasters, the later of which earned him his nickname. His ability to adapt quickly often turned the tide of battle in some of the most intense engagements of the Clone Wars. Behind the scenes * Trigg was confirmed to be a main cast member in The Clone Wars: Ultimates, debuting in its premiere episode "End of Peace". Appearances * The Clone Wars: Ultimates - "Liberation" * The Clone Wars: Ultimates - "Civil War" }} Category:Clone trooper commanders Category:Members of the 30th Battalion